


The Limits of Words and Affections

by CrossMirror



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossMirror/pseuds/CrossMirror
Summary: After a long day apart, it's time for love.





	The Limits of Words and Affections

Fang perked up at the sound of an unlocking door.

“Faaaaang~ I'm home!” Vanille kicked off her shoes, dropped her purse, and made her way to her honey. She flopped on Fang, who had patiently waited on the sofa for the past five minutes. “I missed you~ I need kissies and smoochums~”

“I missed you too! It's been so long!” Fang said, holding her honey.

They had not seen each other for the past many or few hours. Vanille's outstretched arms welcomed Fang for a kiss.

As they kissied and smoochumed, Vanille kicked her legs in violent happiness. “Mm! Tasty!” she said.

Vanille rolled off Fang and onto the floor. “Okay, honey. I'm going to get ready for bed now. Goodnight.” She rolled to their bedroom, changed clothes while on the floor, rolled to the restroom, brushed her teeth while on the floor, then rolled up onto the bed.

Fang did the same, but normally, before joining Vanille in bed. They cuddled a few minutes before Fang felt Vanille's ankle on her's.

She moved her leg higher, on Fang's calf, her thighs, she wrapped her leg around her waist. Surely Vanille would be comfortable now, using Fang as a body pillow, but comfort wasn't the point. Vanille shimmied her leg up on Fang’s shoulder.

“Put your leg down before you hurt yourself.”

“But the higher my leg, the more I love you-- Cramp!” Vanille held her thigh and lowered her leg. “Even my body can't handle my love for you,” she said in disappointment.


End file.
